herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kazaam
Kazaam, played by Shaquille o'Neal, is a five thousand year old Genie and the titular protagonist of the comedy film Kazaam. It was a box office failure, but still funny nonetheless. Origins Kazaam saw much of history, he mentions Biblical events and such in his verses. He is very wise, yet somewhat embittered about being trapped and not having a human feeling. He feels debted however to those who summon him, such as the case with Max. At some point, he was trapped in a magic lamp in an abandoned building which was destroyed in a construction working. Kazaam moved from the lamp to a boombox soon afters. Biography Max, a young boy estranged from his dad, goes to school yet was chased by the bullies into the back alleys of town. Finally they end up in the Genie's building. Max smashes the boombox, releasing Kazaam, who scares off the bullies and alarms Max. Kazaam says if Max was the one who awoke him, he'll make him suffer. Then Kazaam follows Max everywhere, and tries to show him his supernatural powers, but is zapped into oblivion by accident. Max goes back to normal life thinking nothing of it, until he runs into Kazaam again on the street. The Genie follows him everywhere, and he pesters him to make a wish. Max then wishes for junk food from the sky, which Kazaam says was like the Miracle of the Loaves and Fishes. Later, Max says he owns Kazaam til the third wish is over. Kazaam asks him what his next wishes will be, and he asks for his parents to get back together, but Kazaam says he's not a Djinn, who are said to be more powerful than Genies, but Kazaam doesn't believe in Djinn. Afterwards, Max finds his estranged father as the apparent owner of a nightclub. One sexy singer becomes attracted to Kazaam and they get him onstage to sing. He is soon a hit and the evil owner of the store, Malik, finds out Kazaam is a Genie. Malik is holding Max's father as bait so he captures Max. He tortures Max and uses him as blackmail, and then Malik throws Max down an elevator shaft, killing him. Malik enslaves Kazaam by using his boombox as leverage, yet Kazaam soon fights his way out of brainwashing and attacks the men. He turns Malik into a human basketball and throws him down the garbage chute. Kaaam prays for Max's resurrection, and is initially unable to do so yet soon he finally becomes a Djinn. He resurrects Max, and is overjoyed. Max's parents do get back together, and Kazaam decides to sacrifice his immortality to finally feel human emotions. He leaves with the sexy singer from the club who berates him over not having a job. Trivia *The Nostalgia Critic made fun of Kazaam multiple times, calling him a pedophile several times because of his seemingly sexual behaviour with Max. *Also, the Critic infamously mocked Kazaam's disbelief in Djinn, saying "The GENIE doesn't believe in FAIRY TALES? HELLOOOO?" *Also the Critic laughed at the wrecking ball opening, saying it symbolized the film being "dead on arrival." Gallery Imagesuuu.jpg Kazaam.jpg|Kazaam in his glory Images_(1)huh.jpg Category:Angels Category:Humanoid Category:Paranormal Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Wise Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Officials Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Master Orator Category:In Love